


Do me, brother (every which way)

by ravenbringslight



Series: Prompt Collections [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Personal Ads, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: A collection for mykink flash ficrequests from tumblr.1: the great outdoors - brothers fucking on a nature hike2: eat you alive - mutual rimming3: m4m - crying during sex4: silk scarves - light bondage5: the sound of silence - sounding6: the family jewels - cock and ball torture/ballbusting7: there is only you - sibling incest, underage, loss of virginity8: beautiful tears - dacryphilia9. a new record - multiple orgasms





	1. The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> um this is probably underage *shrug* you're free to imagine loki whatever age you like though
> 
> prompt: "okay: kink ask. today i've got a hankering for the great outdoors. maybe thor takes loki on a nature hike like a good brother, and Things Happen. if you like <3"

“Come on, squirt, catch up,” Thor called out from up the trail.

“Don’t *call* me that,” Loki grumbled, huffing along behind him. “You know I fucking hate that.”

“Well then don’t be so slow.”

“I can’t help it if your legs are longer.”

Thor’s legs were longer, it was true. He’d had another growth spurt after his first year of college, and now he fairly towered over his little brother. 

“Mom is going to be pissed if you let me get eaten by a bear,” Loki continued bitchily. He slapped at a mosquito on his neck.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were calling me a bear now,” Thor smirked. Loki had just managed to catch up with him and he smacked Thor on the shoulder. “It’s just up here, come on.”

He grabbed Loki’s hand and hauled him the rest of the way, around a bend in the path and then down a short little offshoot of the trail that was so overgrown it was nearly completely obscured. It passed behind a boulder and then opened up into a grassy clearing.

“I found this last month,” Thor said, “I’ve been back a couple times but I’ve never seen anybod-”

He was cut off short by Loki pushing him up against the boulder and attacking his mouth.

“Fuck,” Thor laughed as Loki moved on greedily to his neck. “Slow down.”

“Nooo,” Loki whined, already groping at the front of Thor’s shorts. “I haven’t seen you in over a month, I’m dying. *Dying*, Thor.”

“I missed you too.” Eagerly, he ran his hands under the edge of Loki’s shirt, up to the smooth indentations of his ribs. It always give him a thrill that he could fit Loki’s entire ribcage in one palm. He pulled Loki’s shirt up over his head to get a better view. His brother’s pale skin looked so creamy in the dappled sunlight coming through the trees.

“Off, off,” Loki said impatiently, tugging at Thor’s shirt as well.

Thor barely had time to comply before Loki was licking down his chest to the band of his shorts.

“I said ‘off’,” Loki said, pulling ineffectually at Thor’s fly.

Thor kicked his shorts off and watched with bated breath as Loki went to his knees.

“Ahh, all mine,” Loki said, taking Thor’s cock in both hands and looking up at him through his eyelashes. “This *is* still all mine, right? No one at college?”

“No one at college,” Thor said. “How could I, when I have you?”

Loki hummed his pleasure and licked up Thor’s cock, underneath and then along each side, before finally taking the head into his mouth.

Loki had always been amazing at this, ever since the first time, simultaneously horny and horrified, Thor had nudged his dick past his little brother’s lips. It didn’t horrify him anymore, but it did still fill him with a secret stab of guilty pleasure. No one made him feel as good as Loki did. No one could.

“Fuck,” he said, knocking his head back against the boulder as Loki took him all the way down, swallowing and swallowing until the tip of his nose brushed against Thor’s curls. “God, you feel amazing.”

“I know,” Loki said, pulling back to flick his tongue at the tip of Thor’s cock, tiny little licks meant to drive him crazy. It always worked.

“Did you bring lube?” Thor asked hoarsely.

“Of course.”

Thor pulled Loki up into a messy kiss, then worked his shorts off his hips. “Turn around,” he said, giving Loki’s pert little ass a nice squeeze for good measure first.

Loki turned and braced himself on the boulder and Thor slicked them both up, then lined up and pushed in. Loki’s hungry heat enveloped him and he groaned.

“You ok?” he managed.

“Nnngh,” Loki said, and pushed back against him with a little wriggle.

Standing wasn’t Thor’s favorite angle, but it *had* been a long time, and he was just as impatient as Loki was. He worked himself in and out, grabbing hard onto Loki’s hips, pulling his ass flush against Thor’s pelvis with every thrust. He wanted to pick him up completely, just lift him up until his toes barely skimmed the ground and really *give* it to him, but there wasn’t quite enough leverage.

It was amazing anyway. Fucking his little brother always was.

God, the sounds that poured out of Loki’s throat.

They filled the clearing now, moans and whimpers, grunts and high pitched keening.

“Yes,” Loki chanted over and over again. “Fuck me, yes, yesss.”

Thor groaned too. He kept one hand on Loki’s hip and ran the other up his back, tugged lightly at his hair, and Loki turned to look at him over his shoulder, dazed and panting.

“I love you,” Thor said, slamming in one more time and filling Loki with wave after wave of come.

Loki pushed himself off the boulder and back so he was leaning against Thor’s shoulder, Thor’s cock still inside of him. He took Thor’s hand in his own and moved it to his own cock, stroked himself with Thor’s palm, and kissed Thor’s cheek as he came too.

“I know,” Loki breathed.


	2. Eat You Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts  
> "I saw your request for kinks for flash fics ! Can I request rimming? Loki and Thor eating each other alive please ! ;)"  
> and  
> "For the kink ask .. Loki rimming Thor with his magic tongue .. Thor returning the favour because who could resist that ass ? :)))) Thank you"

Thor groaned and tried to shift his legs, but Loki held his knees apart with an uncompromising grip. Patiently, he swept the flat of his tongue over and around Thor’s trembling hole, occasionally firming it into a point to tease just barely inside the furled entrance.

It was all calculated to drive Thor mad.

Loki was very good at it. 

The way Thor grasped at his shoulders was extremely gratifying, the guttural way he shaped Loki’s name even more so.

When Thor finally moaned, “Brother, *please*,” Loki took pity on him and began to delve inside in earnest. He brought his fingers into play as well, crooking one inside to search for the spot that wrung such high-pitched noises from Thor’s throat that Loki was almost embarrassed that he was allowed to hear them.

When Thor finally spilled it was with a cry loud enough that Loki almost shushed him. It was ever like Thor to be heedless of who might hear them. His arrogance was like to get them caught someday.

“Why don’t you yell a little louder,” Loki said waspishly, but he was silenced soon enough by Thor maneuvering him onto all fours and burying his own face into Loki’s waiting ass.

Loki was much more flexible than his brother, which Thor liked to use to full advantage. He pushed Loki’s chest down until his head was pressed into the mattress, his arms splayed above his head, his back a sinuous arch as he held his ass up in the air for Thor to plunder.

And Thor plundered with gusto, sloppily, making appreciative noises. He held Loki’s cheeks apart, used his thumbs to hold Loki’s loosening hole open.

“Mmm,” Loki sighed, the first noise he’d made all evening, and Thor gave him a fond squeeze.

Thor reached between Loki’s legs and tugged at his leaking cock until Loki spilled as well, painting the furs underneath him in stripes of pearlescent white.

Loki barely had time to vanish their spend before Thor was trying to spoon him, pet at his hair and nuzzle into his neck.

“Stay here tonight,” Thor said.

“You know I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Stop asking me or I won’t come here at all,” Loki said.

“But who will complain at me while I’m sleeping?” Thor teased. He captured Loki’s mouth and kissed him until they were both sighing. They tasted of each other’s most secret places, filthy and intimate, and despite himself it filled Loki with an intense sad love.

He ran the back of his hand down Thor’s cheek.

“An hour,” he allowed. “No more.”

He knew as well as Thor did that one hour would become much longer.

It always did.


	3. m4m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Crying/sobbing Loki because of overstimulation ♡

When Loki had answered the personal ad for “m4m - 35 - Me: a bi guy looking for masc partner for FWB hookups. You: smooth and good looking (no hairy bears please) and ready to bottom your heart out. I want to make you cry BUT IN A GOOD WAY, safe sane consensual and all that jazz, safe words of your choosing, etc. HMU if this sounds like you!” he had thought it sounded almost too good to be true.

And then he had met the guy at a public coffeeshop to feel out his vibe, and now he knew it was too good to be true. It was like he had stepped exactly out of one of Loki’s wet dreams. The dude was frickin’ STACKED, with glorious pecs and choke-me thighs and biceps that looked like they could bench press Loki and the chair he was sitting in and possibly the table as well. He had a nice smile too, and enough hair for Loki to run his fingers through it and when he had looked at Loki through half-shuttered eyelids and rumbled “you wanna take this back to my place?” Loki had nodded so quickly that he was surprised his head hadn’t flown clear off his shoulders.

His name was “Thor,” and if that wasn’t the funniest shit ever.

He kept expecting to pinch himself and wake up. He expected it while they were kissing (A+ tongue skills); he expected it while Thor was ripping his clothes off (he didn’t even mind the popped buttons); he definitely expected it while Thor was eating his ass out like a four-course dinner (ok, fine, A+++ tongue skills).

“Arrrgle,” he said articulately as Thor stuffed two fingers inside of him and started to work his already loosened hole open further.

Unthinkingly, he reached up to stroke his own cock, but Thor pushed his hands away.

“I said I want to make you cry,” he said. “No touching yet.”

Thor fucked him with a dildo first, good and deep, hitting Loki’s prostate with about every third thrust, until Loki was a sweating moaning wiggling mess. He kept trying to touch himself and Thor kept batting his hands away. “Don’t make me tie you up,” he said, amused. “Because I will if you don’t stop.”

“Nnnn,” Loki agreed.

When Thor was done spearing him open with silicone, he nuzzled in and gave Loki’s cock one broad lick, then two. Loki was sure a third one would have made him cum, but Thor stopped. Loki nearly sobbed in frustration. He felt the tears start gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Thor ran his hands up Loki’s chest and twisted at his nipples, making him squirm even more.

“Are you ready for my cock?” he asked.

Loki spread his legs wide in answer, and Thor was inside his well-slicked hole almost before he could exhale.

The dildo had been a good size, but this was so much better. Thor was warm and curved just right and he gave it to Loki exactly how he wanted it. It was so good, so fucking good. He filled all that space inside and then some, and he found Loki’s sweet spot and just went to town. God, it was so much. It was almost too much. He’d been fucking Loki in one way or another for an hour at least, and Loki’s poor cock was ready to explode. His hole was a red puffy mess, and it was a sweet agony every time Thor dragged in and out. In and out. Over and over. Pounding Loki into the mattress. Pounding him up into the headboard until he had to put his hands over his head to hold on.

“Please,” he sobbed, the tears finally breaking through. “Please, oh my god.” He felt them running down his face, soaking into his hair.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Thor grunted, satisfaction filling his voice. “Look at you. Crying on my cock.”

“Ahhhhhh!” Loki screamed as Thor drew all the way out and slammed all the way back in. The tears flowed unchecked now. It was such a release, so good. So cleansing. Healing. Thor licked them off his face.

“Cum...in me…” Loki gasped, and Thor did. His face screwed up so gorgeously as he filled Loki to the brim.

He collapsed on top of Loki, and desperately Loki rutted against his belly until he came too, locking his ankles around Thor’s back as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Way too good to be true. He probably had syphilis now or something.

He didn’t even care.

Thor walked him to the door afterward. He looked almost shy now, the way he ducked his head.

“Soo, uh,” Thor stammered. “You wanna do this...again sometime?”

Loki smiled and rubbed at the tear tracks still left on his cheeks.

“I’d love to.”


	4. Silk Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Thorki bdsm- Thor comes in to find Loki tied up in silk scarves

Thor pushed the door to his chambers open, already dreaming of the hot bath waiting for him. He was covered in the sweat and stink of the training grounds and longed to wash it away and soak his tired muscles.

That desire melted away to be replaced by a completely different one when he saw what was waiting in his bed.

“Surpriiise,” Loki said throatily.

Thor drank in the sight. Loki had managed to thoroughly tie himself up; legs pinioned together from ankle to midthigh, arms behind his back and tied from wrist to elbow, and, charmingly, a pretty ribbon bow tied around his already-hard cock.

“Are those silk scarves?” Thor asked, setting Mjolnir down by the bed.

“Mmhm.”

“How did you tie your own arms together?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Magic.”

Thor laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Do you like it?”

Thor ran his hands down the bindings, then tugged lightly at the end of the bow. “I love it,” he said truthfully. “Although I fear that in my current filthy state I shall do nothing but soil all your pretty silk.”

“Mm. That sounds more like a promise to me.”

Thor squeezed the globe of one firm ass cheek in his hand and kneaded until Loki squirmed, then hooked his hands under Loki’s armpits and hauled him up to his knees.

“Let’s find out just how dirty I can get you then, shall we?”

Incredibly dirty, as it turned out. Ruinously dirty.

Afterwards, lying in a puddle of various mingled bodily fluids, Loki fingered the edge of the one remaining scarf that wasn’t a complete loss. He used it to loop around Thor’s neck and draw him in for another kiss.

“It’s a good thing I bought a whole crate.”


	5. The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sounding

Loki checked the lock on his door three times, cast his magical wards, then cast them again for good measure.

It would not do to be interrupted tonight.

Carefully he arranged his implements, a jar of slick and a long thin metal rod with a smooth bulbous tip. He unfastened his clothes and drew them off until he stood there completely naked, then stacked his pillows so that he could lay half-propped up on the bed.

He relaxed into the pile of cushions and began to stroke himself to hardness.

There was only one thing missing. He closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate and when he opened them again his brother was standing there.

It wasn’t actually Thor, of course, only an illusion of him. But it was real enough for Loki to pretend that Thor was there watching him touch himself. For Loki to pretend that Thor would ever want to see his little brother in such a state. To be with him in the way he ached to but would never be able to act on in real life.

Once his cock was ready, he slicked up the metal rod until it was dripping, then pressed the rounded tip against his slit. It yielded to a gentle push, and Loki hissed as the tip passed inside of him. He was well acquainted with the fullness of stuffing something inside his ass, but this was different. He’d tried it once or twice before, but it still felt novel, an awkwardly strange yet incredibly satisfying pressure. Like his cock was being stroked, only on the inside.

He began to slide it in and out, slowly, so slowly. He opened his eyes and locked them with Thor’s. Watched Thor watching him with held breath and hungry eyes.

His cock began to leak, copious amounts of pre-spend running down his shaft. The pressure built inside of him, higher and higher. It felt like he was cumming slowly, continuously, and he threw his head back and moaned.

He refused to thrust faster, letting the drag build exquisitely, until finally with a particularly deep push he actually brushed against his prostate and came with a strangled cry.

Panting, he opened his eyes and gazed once more upon his brother. How he longed to drag Thor in for a kiss, to wrap their bodies together and drift off to sleep, but he knew that at one touch the illusion would dissolve.

“Until next time,” he whispered.

Thor pressed two fingers to his lips and threw Loki a kiss, and then he dissolved in a wash of green and gold.

Loki was left to clean up alone.


	6. The Family Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could I request a Thorki ballbusting flash fic. It's so rare > <

Loki carefully stepped over Thor’s supine form. He’d cuffed Thor’s wrists to the feet of the bed and the rest of him lay stretched tantalizingly out on the floor.

“Have you been good this week?” Loki asked, running one bare foot lightly along Thor’s calf.

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me.” He kicked Thor’s legs apart, not gently but not hard enough to hurt either.

“I have,” Thor insisted.

“I know you touched yourself while I was gone,” Loki said, his voice measured and cool. “Your every action gives it away. I can see it written in your body.”

“I would never,” Thor said. Loki tapped him firmly on the balls with his toes, hard enough to make Thor hiss and flinch away.

“Kiss my foot,” Loki ordered, offering the one he had just used to kick him. Thor turned his head and pressed a long kiss to the instep.

“The punishment for touching yourself would have been bad enough,” Loki continued. He crouched down between Thor’s legs and studied his cock, appraising. It was half hard and curved up against his belly, his balls hanging heavy and thick underneath. “But the punishment for lying is much, *much* worse.”

He cupped Thor’s testicles gently, weighed them in his hand, then gave them a vicious squeeze. Thor yelped and arched away.

“Much worse,” Loki said. He offered the hand he had just used to Thor’s mouth until Thor kissed it as well.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

“That’s a good start,” Loki said. “But you haven’t made it up to me yet.”

He alternated kicking and slapping at Thor’s sack, making Thor kiss the limb that had just struck him each time, until Thor was a weeping puddle on the floor, his cock a hard angry red line, bobbing in time with his pulse.

“Should I let you come?” Loki mused, kneading at Thor harshly, drawing strangled sobs from his throat.

“Please,” Thor begged. “Please let me come.”

“Like this?” Loki asked, taking Thor’s cock in his fist and stroking once.

“Yes, please.” Thor’s voice was so hoarse, so ruined sounding. So beautiful.

“You denied me one of your orgasms, so I think it’s only fair I deny you,” Loki said, withdrawing his hand and watching with pleasure as Thor thrashed around on the ground.

“Please, I’ll never do it again, please.”

Loki pinched the delicate skin of Thor’s sack between his fingernails while he squirmed. “Alright then. But never say I don’t do anything for you. You may rut against my foot.”

He stepped lightly on Thor’s straining cock and watched with satisfaction as Thor brought himself off.

Uncuffing Thor, Loki rubbed at his chafed wrists, cupped his cheeks.

“You ok, babe?” he asked. “I was surprised you let me go so hard.”

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Thor said, nuzzling into his hand, sniffling a little. “A little sore. Can we snuggle on the bed for awhile?”

“Of course,” Loki said. “As long as you need.”

“Are you ok, too?”

Thor was so adorable. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“You still love me?”

“I still love you.”

“You’re so good to me.”

Loki smiled. “We’re good to each other.”


	7. there is only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: not sure if a kink but underage loki losing his virginity by fucking his older brother?
> 
> _tw for mutual underage (it's completely consensual just fyi)_

Loki was a cuddler.

This would have surprised most people. The face Thor’s little brother usually showed to the world was sullen and sarcastic and about as huggable as a pissed-off porcupine. Bored disdain was his default mode, punctuated by bouts of extreme bitchiness and door slamming.

Teenage angst was his brand and he sold it well. 

Thor was the only one who knew about Loki’s secret cuddliness, mainly because Thor was the sole object of it.

Not that Thor was complaining.

Oh, Loki was as bitchy to Thor as he was to everyone else, sometimes doubly so, but he also couldn’t keep his hands and arms and everything else off of him. If Thor was within touching distance, Loki was touching him - punching his arm, pulling his hair, trying to pinch his ribs - or sitting on the floor doing his homework and leaning against Thor’s legs - or, and this one was Thor’s favorite, curling against Thor’s shoulder on the couch while they watched a movie together.

It was during one of those latter cuddle sessions - Loki snuggled into Thor’s side, Thor’s hand resting heavy on his waist - that Loki had turned his head just a little and *nuzzled* into Thor’s neck. In all his sixteen years, nothing had ever affected Thor the way that nuzzle did - not his first kiss, not the first time he’d touched a girl’s boobs, not even the first time he’d gotten into a girl’s pants.

It was just a tiny little movement, but it flooded Thor with a dizzying wave of horrified desire.

“What are you doing?” Thor whispered, knowing he should pull away but instead tightening the grip he had on Loki’s waist.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Loki’s breath gusted on his neck and Thor trembled with a sudden chill.

He had never considered this before, not really, but suddenly it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“I don’t...think so.”

He felt Loki’s pursed lips on his neck and shivered again. Then those lips were moving, kissing the corner of his clenched jaw, his cheek - then the other cheek as well, bypassing his mouth entirely - and then Loki was climbing into his lap and Thor was holding onto his hips like they were a life raft.

Maybe they were, because Thor definitely felt like he was suddenly lost at sea, but Loki felt warm and solid under his hands.

The flickering light from the TV cast Loki’s face in moving shadows. His face had never looked starker or more beautiful. They stared at each other for an endless moment. They could stop now. They could still stop.

Loki dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Thor’s.

No they couldn’t.

Thor’s blood roared to life, rushing through his veins, into his head, pounding. Loki. Loki was his little brother. His to torment and protect and...adore...

Loki’s tongue licked against his lips. Oh, they were so fucked.

Breathing hard, Loki pulled away and ran his hands down Thor’s chest. Thor couldn’t help running his own hands up Loki’s back, making him inhale sharply.

“Wow,” Loki breathed, bringing his hands back up to lace his fingers behind Thor’s neck. “I always thought all that stuff about your first kiss was probably BS, but that was…”

“I was your first kiss?”

“Well, yes.” Loki met his eyes. “Who else do you think I’ve been kissing?”

Thor leaned up and took another kiss from him, and another. Now that Loki mentioned it, his technique wasn’t quite the best, but the incredible thrill of kissing his brother more than made up for it.

“I’ll have to teach you, then,” Thor said. Loki made a face and flicked his nose and Thor caught his hand and kissed that too.

They devoured each other for ages, licking and nipping and sighing. Thor kept kicking his conscience to the back of his mind. He’d never been one to blindly follow rules but this was beyond the pale even for him. But Loki had started this. Loki wanted it.

Thor wanted it too. A mutual wanting.

That had to count for something, right?

Thor’s cock ached in his jeans and despite himself he pushed his hips up slightly, angling for a bit of friction.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck and whined.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, trying to push him off, “sorry, I -”

“Noo,” Loki said, wiggling his butt against Thor’s lap and making them both gasp. “Don’t stop.”

“Are you sure?”

In answer, Loki took Thor’s hand and placed it squarely on his own hard cock.

Groaning, Thor flipped Loki onto his back on the couch and rubbed helplessly against him.

“Loki,” he gasped, and for the first time his brother’s name felt foreign in his mouth. “What are we doing?” 

“Fucking, hopefully,” Loki said, arching up underneath him.

“Why me?” He bracketed Loki’s face with his hands. “Why...us?” He stared at Loki, gaze searching. 

Loki fixed his eyes on Thor’s lips. “There *is* only you,” he said softly, touching Thor’s mouth with his fingertips. Suddenly shaky, Thor kissed him fiercely.

“I don’t know...I don’t know how…”

“You don’t know what?”

Thor didn’t know how to say the words, finally settling on, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Loki promised. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Practicing?”

“Just in case...I wanted to be ready…”

“You’ve been *planning* this?”

Loki smiled. “Of course.”

“And it didn’t occur to you that I might say no?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “As if.”

Thor dropped his head to Loki’s shoulder and laughed. Of course Loki had read Thor’s own heart well before Thor had. Of course Loki had been *practicing* just on the off chance that his reading had been correct and his *own brother* might possibly fuck him. That glorious little shit.

“Well then,” Thor said, rolling his hips against Loki’s and wringing a little *ah* out of him. “Show me.”

Oh, how Loki did.

He showed Thor his perfect tight little body, unwrapped like a present. His angular face, cheeks red with embarrassment and desire in equal measure. His slim thighs, shaking like a leaf as he slid two fingers into himself. The curve of his spine as he held himself on all fours and Thor pressed into his tight heat.

Thor wished that moment could have lasted forever. It almost felt like it did, a timeless expanse that was over far too quickly.

Afterwards, after the sighs and the groans and the slap of skin on skin - after the muted cries of both pleasure and pain - after they had both spent in and on each other - they lay on the couch in a quiet tangle of arms and legs, catching their breath. Thinking.

Thor’s only real shame was that he didn’t really feel any shame.

And Loki…

Well he was snuggled into Thor’s side same as ever, only slightly more naked than usual.

“You’re not going to stop cuddling me now, are you?” Thor asked.

Loki only burrowed further into his side.

“Just try and make me.”


	8. beautiful tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Given your answers on the last ask meme, what about: Dacryphilia (or just debauched to tears)?

Thor loved to make Loki cry.

When they were younger, it was a childish impulse. A wallop in response to a snatched toy, or a smug “go play with your dolls” when Loki tried to tag along with him and Sif.

As they got older, started growing into their bodies, it became slightly more troublesome. Thor had no idea why he persisted in needling his little brother to tears, he only knew that it was almost a compulsion. The clenching of Loki’s jaw; the way his lip curled when the tears finally spilled over; the brightness of his eyes (which always turned from an icy mint green to a fathomless turquoise) and later how they were rimmed so delicately in red; it was all satisfying and fascinating and -

Well, it was beautiful.

Loki was just absolutely, stunningly beautiful when he cried.

It took Thor a long time to realize it and a longer time to act on it, but once he finally did Loki fell gasping into him and returned kiss for hungry kiss and touch for fevered touch.

When Thor made his little brother cry now it wasn’t due to a childish snub or a misplaced sense of antagonism; it was Loki sobbing into his folded arms as Thor fucked him into the mattress, or whimpering as Thor edged him over and over until he begged tearily for release, or gagging messily on Thor’s cock.

Thor would kiss his damp cheeks afterwards, savoring every tear and cry he had wrung from those perfect lips.

Thor loved to make Loki cry.

It turns out that Loki loved it too.


	9. a new record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kink ask: multiple orgasm?

Loki is pinned under Thor, all pink cheeked and squirmy, and when he smiles he’s so beautiful that Thor could just eat him. Thor rubs his thumbs over those little rosebud nipples, teasing them, and dips in for light fluttering kisses - making Loki chase his lips, loving the way the tip of Loki’s tongue licks at him.

“Come *on*, Thor,” Loki complains good-naturedly, trying to fist his hair and drag him in closer, but Thor grabs him by the wrists instead and holds them over his head. Thor keeps them pinned there with one hand, or rather Loki lets him, because there’s more strength in those limbs than he likes to let on. It never gets old, getting Loki worked up and needy like this, and Thor grins. Loki gives a mutinous little roll of his hips, pushing their cocks together.

“How many times do you think you can go today?” Thor asks, nuzzling at Loki’s cheek, running his free hand back to tease at his nipples. “I’m in a generous mood.”

Loki scoffs and rolls his hips again, but his smile is still loose and warm. “I don’t know, how many times can *you* go?”

“Why don’t we find out?”

The first time is right there in the bed, face-to-face while Thor rocks into him, slick and easy. His hands easily meet under the curve at the small of Loki’s back, lifting his hips just enough for the angle Thor knows he likes best. He watches the muscles of Loki’s belly working as he pushes back up against each thrust and wishes he had more hands to run over him.

The second time is when, both of their spend still warm on Loki’s body, Thor pushes two fingers into the heat he just abandoned to find that sensitive little bundle inside. Loki comes cursing that time, scrabbling at the sheets, and Thor wishes that he could see how beautiful he looked. Maybe they should put a mirror on the ceiling.

The third time is down Thor’s throat as Thor lavishes attention on Loki’s mostly-neglected cock. He loves the feel of Loki’s cock in his mouth, always has, but for some reason he never gets to sample it as often as he would like. Loki weakly tries to push him away, but Thor just swirls his tongue instead and Loki groans and goes limp.

“Had enough yet?” Thor asks, milking Loki’s shaft upwards to squeeze one more drop out and then delicately licking it off.

“You’re a bastard,” Loki says, one arm flung over his face.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

The fourth time, Thor flips him over and patiently devours that perfect firm ass until Loki is a quivering mess, his cock (impossibly) hard once again, red and delectable looking. Thor has no sooner taken it in his hand than Loki is spilling again, just a few drops now, and his body shudders all over with the release, a long unbroken moan pouring from his mouth.

“Look at you,” Thor says reverently, kneading at Loki’s buttocks, spreading his cheeks open to show that pretty pink furl he’s been working on most of the night, now red and puffy and loose. He’s hard again himself and he wants to dive back in, but after four rounds he’s not sure if he should.

Loki wiggles his ass a little. “Thinking about seconds?” he says, his voice muffled because his face is buried in the sheets, and Thor grunts an affirmative. “Do it, fuck me, come on.”

Thor doesn’t need to be told twice. He slicks himself up and dives back in, and it’s just as good as the first time. Better, even, because where it had been an easy gentle rhythm before, now it’s harder, sloppier, more primal. The animal instinct to rut takes over and he pounds in, starting to lose himself in it - the sounds, the smell, the feel of Loki’s flesh under his hands - and when he comes this time he collapses over Loki’s back, intending to stay there as long as Loki will let him.

He can feel Loki moving under him and he realizes that Loki’s finishing himself off for the fifth time. It has to be some kind of record.

“Get off me, you filthy beast,” Loki says, trying to buck him off, and Thor obliges by rolling onto his side.

“So, five.” Thor grins, scratching his own belly.

“Four,” Loki points out. “I had to do the last one myself.”

“Oh, that’s how we’re keeping score, is it?”

“Someone has to keep your ego in check somehow,” Loki says airily. Thor pounces on him, rolling on top of him and kissing him senseless until, laughing, Loki cries out, “I yield, I yield!”

“So, five?”

“Five.”

Thor kisses him once more for good measure.

“Next time let’s try for six.”


End file.
